


Au fil de nos rencontres.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Art School, Art Student Héloïse (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Art Student Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Art Student Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Attempt at Humor, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Communauté : obscur échange, Cute, Exams, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Héloïse (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Lesbian Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Lesbian Sex, Painting, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, off-screen sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Portrait de la jeune fille en feu. Modern UA] : Au début, Héloïse et Marianne ne se connaissaient pas, n'étaient que deux étudiantes perdues au milieu de la foule. Et puis, petit à petit, quelque chose s'était formé entre elles. Quelque chose d'inattendu, mais surtout de très précieux. Héloïse/Marianne.
Relationships: Héloïse & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Marianne & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Au fil de nos rencontres.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermystic/gifts).



> \- Titre du 05/07/2020 : Au fil de nos rencontres.
> 
> \- Défi couple 235 : Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait de la jeune fille en feu).
> 
> \- Couleur du 08/08/2020.
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 06/08/2020 : A apporte des cookies et du chocolat chaud à B qui est en période d'examens.
> 
> \- Mot du 21/08/2020Libre.
> 
> \- Prompt du 21/06/2020 "Tu reviendras ?" "Peut-être."
> 
> \- Avatar du 10/08/2020 au 17/08/2020.
> 
> \- Image du 01/05/2020.
> 
> \- Slow Burn/Fake date/Enemies to lovers : Slow Burn Marianne/Héloïse.
> 
> \- Défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Modern UA.
> 
> \- Situation 28 : Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous la pluie.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Marianne/Héloïse ?
> 
> \- Préjugé 13 : Le rose est pour les filles et le bleu pour les garçons.
> 
> \- Cinquième expression : Nom de Zeus !
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque).
> 
> \- Première phrase 26 : "Tout le monde les fixait – il fallait s'y attendre." (Les Collisions, Joanne Richoux).
> 
> \- Dixième Baiser : Un baiser qui a un goût de chocolat.
> 
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°32 - Placer une référence à l'Enfer de Dante 1.0.
> 
> \- Dialogue 8 : "Oh mon Dieu, je suis si nerveuse. Je crois que je vais vomir." "Si tu le fais, vise bien [Nom]."
> 
> \- Huitième expression infernale : Par les flammes de l'Enfer.
> 
> \- La première fois que je couche avec quelqu'un du même sexe.
> 
> \- Prompt 3 : "J'ai fait de mon mieux !"
> 
> \- Vol de défi : Écrire sur une blonde (volé à Almayen).
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 143. Château.
> 
> \- Fanart du 23/08/2020de OMWWEI illustration
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 25 défis.
> 
> N'DA : Cette fic a également été écrite pour l'obscur échange, pour le prompt : « L'histoire serait un Modern UA. Marianne et Héloïse se rencontreraient aux Beaux-Arts. Leur relation serait compliquée du fait de leurs milieux sociaux différents bien qu'elles soient toutes les deux élèves dans la célèbre institution parisienne. Elles réussiraient à construire quelque chose ensemble qu'importe les qu'en dira-t-on. Avec un happy end si possible ! »
> 
> Ah et je ne connais absolument rien aux Beaux-Arts, donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de précis ou d'exact.

Tout le monde la fixait – il fallait s'y attendre.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une membre de la noblesse bretonne (même si ce genre de titre ne voulait plus dire grand-chose à leur époque) faisait sa rentrée à l'école de Beaux-Arts de Paris, d'autant plus quand la personne noble en question se nommait Héloïse de Rohan, toute droit venue du Morbihan afin d'y étudier.

Quand elle avait entendu le nom de sa future condisciple pour la première fois, Marianne Duchamp avait failli éclater de rire, non pas tant parce qu'elle était noble, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le parallèle évident avec le _Seigneur des anneaux_ , parallèle d'autant plus facile à faire que la jeune étudiante était blonde aux cheveux longs, que son prénom, Héloïse, ressemblait un peu à celui d'Eowyn, et que tout comme la princesse, elle était issue d'une noble lignée.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ait suivi des cours d'équitation et des cours d'escrime, et ça y est, la comparaison collait presque à 100 % !

Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander si elle venait du Rohan, _non pas dans le Morbihan, tu sais dans la Terre du Milieu_ , et dut se retenir de ne pas pouffer, ce qui n'aurait pas fait très bien pour un premier jour d'école.

Entièrement vêtue de vert, la jeune fille avait pris place dans l'immense amphithéâtre, tandis que Marianne s'était remise à sa prise de note, ne remarquant pas le regard de la blonde se poser rapidement sur elle avant de continuer à rapidement parcourir la pièce pour ensuite retourner à sa propre prise de note.

_§§§§_

En vérité, ce ne fut que plusieurs mois plus tard, aux environs de fin janvier, alors que Marianne avait un peu de temps **libre** , que les deux femmes s'adressèrent la parole pour la première fois, rien d'étonnant à ça, l'école était immense, et elles ne suivaient pas forcément les mêmes cours, de ce fait, il leur était déjà arrivé de passer des semaines sans se croiser.

Mais aujourd'hui, sans qu'elles le sachent l'une ou l'autre, les choses allaient être différentes.

S'étant installée à la bibliothèque afin de lire un peu et de réviser aussi, la brune sursauta en entendant une voix lui dire :

« Excuse-moi… est-ce que cette place est prise ?

Marianne releva la tête et croisa le regard de la blonde, se rappelant vaguement l'avoir croisée le jour de la rentrée, et se souvenant également plus ou moins de son nom.

\- Oh… Non, bien sûr, tu peux t'installer ici si tu veux, fit-elle avant de commencer à ramener certaines de ses affaires de son côté, ayant souvent la fâcheuse habitude de s'étaler un peu trop quand elle était seule à une table.

Héloïse lui adressa un sourire avant de s'installer à son tour juste en face d'elle.

\- Merci. Héloïse de Rohan, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main, que Marianne serra aussitôt.

\- Enchantée, je suis Marianne Duchamp. Rohan… Serais-tu la cousine éloignée d'une certaine princesse originaire de la Terre du Milieu ?

Le regard de son interlocutrice se mit alors à pétiller d'amusement.

\- Oui, bien entendu, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb, je prends même le thé avec elle tous les jeudis, son mari Faramir est un homme charmant, et face à ses paroles, Marianne dut grandement se retenir d'éclater de rire. Et toi, Duchamp, Duchamp… Une descendante cachée de Marcel Duchamp en personne ?

Cette fois, elle ne put conserver son sérieux plus longtemps, de même qu'Héloïse, qui laissa un sourire amusé apparaître sur son visage.

\- Okay, un point partout… Non pas le moins du monde, même si j'aurais bien aimé, ça reste une erreur que les gens font fréquemment. T'imagines pas le nombre de personnes que j'ai déçues quand ils ont réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas, fit-elle en ricanant.

\- Quelle tragédie ça a dû être pour eux ! Ironisa Héloïse, et Marianne éclata immédiatement de rire tout comme elle. »

Elle ne savait pas encore si elles allaient devenir amies, mais le fait est qu'elle l'aimait bien cette Héloïse de Rohan.

_§§§§_

« Le pire, ajouta Héloïse, c'est que tu vois… J'ai fait de l'équitation et de l'escrime pendant des années, donc le nombre de fois où on a plaisanté sur mon nom en liant ça à Eowyn du Rohan est assez impressionnant…

Honnêtement, Marianne n'arrivait même pas à être surprise.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en être amusée.

\- Non… sérieusement ?

\- Oui ! Mes parents voulaient que je puisse savoir faire le plus de choses possibles, alors ils m'ont inscrites à beaucoup de cours quand j'étais enfant, et ça ne me dérange pas qu'on fasse référence à cette saga et à ce personnage, je les adore de toute façon… Et puis, un jour, j'ai commencé à apprendre à dessiner, et j'ai laissé tomber tout ça pour me consacrer exclusivement à la peinture. Et toi ?

\- Mon père est peintre, enfin, en plus de son métier, c'est lui qui m'a transmis le goût du dessin et de la peinture, mais il n'a jamais pu faire les Beaux-Arts, alors quand je lui ai dit que je voulais peindre lui aussi, il n'a pas hésité… Je suis boursière aussi, et je veux absolument peindre. Je veux être peintre, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien voulu faire d'autre.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Héloïse avec un sérieux inébranlable. Mes parents voulaient que j'épouse un garçon de bonne famille à une époque, un noble venant de je ne sais où, d'Italie je crois, mais moi… je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie, j'ai toujours voulu créer, peindre, _être une artiste_. »

Marianne sentit quelque chose dans son cœur se réchauffer en réalisant que, malgré leurs milieux sociaux différents, elles n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre en fin de compte.

_§§§§_

Marianne se moquait bien qu'Héloïse soit une noble, tout comme Héloïse se fichait que Marianne n'en soit pas une.

À une autre époque, leur amitié naissante aurait peut-être été mal vue, mais ici et maintenant, ce n'était par chance pas le cas.

Héloïse vivait peut-être dans un **château** , mais elle n'était nullement arrogante ou désagréable, et encore moins hautaine, et sans doute qu'une seule et unique conversation n'était pas suffisante pour s'en assurer, mais Marianne avait toujours été plutôt douée pour bien analyser les gens.

« Si tu veux, proposa-t-elle à la fin de la discussion, je reviens réviser ici à la même heure avec des copines, si jamais tu n'as rien d'autre à faire…

La blonde y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ça me conviendrait bien oui.

\- Ou même un autre jour, pour papoter, lire ou dessiner… Tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-elle avec une sorte d'urgence qu'elle ne comprit pas, après tout elle avait déjà des amies, même si cette conversation n'avait pas de suite, ce n'était pas très important.

\- Peut-être, répondit Héloïse avec un sourire malicieux, et Marianne se mit elle aussi à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Alors à demain !

\- A demain ! »

_§§§§§_

C'était facile de devenir amie avec Héloïse, réalisa assez rapidement Marianne.

Celle-ci avait elle aussi un groupe d'amis bien à elle, tout comme la brune, et peu à peu, alors que les deux étudiantes devenaient progressivement amies, les deux groupes commencèrent doucement à se rapprocher, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rende réellement compte avant un bon moment.

Parmi eux, il y avait Sophie, une jeune femme perpétuellement habillée de bleu (et vraiment elle ne comprenait pas cette idée qui disait que le bleu était réservé aux garçons et le rose aux filles, d'autant plus que Sophie _détestait_ le rose), tout comme Héloïse et le vert qui accompagnait presque chacun de ses vêtements, ou Marianne et son rouge fétiche.

Celle-ci, tout comme Héloïse, venait de Bretagne, et comme Marianne, elle était issue d'une famille modeste et avait un véritable don pour le dessin, et s'était très rapidement liée d'amitié avec Héloïse, ce qui ne surprenait aucunement la brune.

Tout le monde aimait Héloïse.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile.

_§§§§_

Marianne Duchamp détestait vraiment les examens, en particulier les examens oraux.

Nom de Zeus, elle haïssait vraiment ça.

Mais pourquoi, mais pourquoi, mais par les flammes de l'enfer _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle s'infligeait une chose pareille ?

( _Paske masochisme_?

Oui, très probablement…)

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis si nerveuse, confia-t-elle à Héloïse quelques minutes avant son passage. Je crois que je vais vomir.

\- Si tu le fais, vise bien Clémentine, lui rétorqua son amie du tac-au-tac.

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ironisa-t-elle, ça me réconforte beaucoup.

Héloïse lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, je suis sure que tu vas tout déchirer ! »

Elle espérait réellement qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« _J'ai fait de mon mieux_! Ne put-elle que se dire une fois son oral terminé, et, lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle avait eu 15, Héloïse la regarda avec un air narquois, comme voulant lui dire, « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Marianne n'arriva même pas à lui en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

En ce beau jour de mois d'avril, Héloïse de Rohan était en train de dessiner.

Levant brièvement les yeux de sa propre peinture, Marianne jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle de son amie, qui représentait une jeune fille brûlant sur un bûcher.

C'était un dessin très beau, mais il en ressortait une certaine tristesse, puisque celle qui était représentée, brune aux cheveux longs, avait la tête baissée et semblait s'être résignée à son sort, à savoir périr brûlée vive.

« Comment tu le trouves ? Lui demanda alors Héloïse, finalisant les derniers détails de son œuvre.

\- Magnifique, déclara son amie, réellement impressionnée. Tu as déjà une idée de titre ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- _Portrait de la jeune fille en feu_. Ça sonne bien je trouve, pas toi ?

Marianne regarda le dessin une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien oui.

Immédiatement, Héloïse en profita pour lorgner un peu sur le dessin de sa collègue, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu le droit de voir, et qui leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Attend un peu avant de le regarder, je ne l'ai pas fini ! »

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle consentit finalement à lui montrer sa peinture, qui représentait une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux dorés, vêtue de rouge.

« Voilà, comme ça tu ressembles à Daenerys qui aurait fusionné avec son dragon ! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement et Héloïse se figea, stupéfaite.

\- Tu… tu m'as dessinée ?

Marianne hocha la tête.

\- Hé bien, je cherchais quelque chose à t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, alors je me suis dit qu'un portrait, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »

Les yeux brillants, Héloïse reposa alors le dessin sur la table pour se jeter ensuite à son cou et l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

« Merci Marianne, merci, merci, merci, il est magnifique, je l'adore, merci vraiment. »

Et, alors que la jeune femme devisait gaiement sur ce qu'elle comptait lui offrir elle-même à pour son anniversaire, Marianne se figea à son tour pendant quelques secondes.

Héloïse venait de l'embrasser sur la joue, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en train d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Ou plutôt si, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Et ça ne la dérangeait pas.

_§§§§_

Héloïse adorait la pluie.

Marianne… un peu moins.

En voyant sa compagne d'infortune (ce n'était pas de leur faute si la conférence s'était éternisée, qu'elles avaient eu des tas de questions à poser à l'intervenante, _et_ qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir pile au moment où elles sortaient) tout faire pour s'abriter sous le parapluie qu'elles avaient eu au moins la présence d'esprit d'amener avec elles, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle-même se trouvant à quelques pas de l'autre peintre.

« Héloïse, viens te mettre à l'abri, tonna la brune, tu vas attraper la mort à rester sous cette pluie battante !

Le sourire aux lèvres, cette dernière n'en fit rien, semblant plutôt déterminée à attirer son amie sous la pluie, ce que celle-ci était déterminée à justement ne pas faire.

\- Allez Marianne, lança la blonde, ce n'est rien, ce n'est que de la pluie, et on a passé trois longues heures assises sur une chaise à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter quelqu'un parler et écrire, ça nous fera du bien !

Encore un peu réticente, Marianne se résigna pourtant à poser ses affaires dans un coin pour les protéger de la pluie, conservant toujours son parapluie au dessus de sa tête, certes elles n'étaient pas pressées, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait être trempée jusqu'aux os !

En sentant un frisson glacé parcourir son dos, Marianne sursauta, constatant que son parapluie venait tout juste de lui être pris des mains par Héloïse, qui semblait terriblement fière de son coup.

\- Que… Héloïse rend-moi ça tout de suite !

Son amie se contenta de lui sourire, et sa joie enfantine empêcha Marianne de réellement se mettre en colère, même quand Héloïse posa le parapluie par terre à côté de leurs affaires, et lui tendit sa main.

\- Danse avec moi ? Proposa-t-elle avec ce sourire auquel Marianne ne pouvait jamais résister.

\- Tu veux que je danse avec toi… sous la pluie ?

Héloïse haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle avait dit oui, mais toujours est-il que, quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient là, sous la pluie, en train de danser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, riant aux éclats, presque seules au monde.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Héloïse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut comme une évidence.

_§§§§_

Marianne se demandait parfois comment les gens réagiraient si elle et Héloïse affichaient leur relation au grand jour.

Elles étaient deux femmes, issues de familles et de classes sociales différentes, peut-être se trompait-elle, peut-être n'avait-elle rien à craindre, mais une part d'elle-même tremblait à l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir leur arracher brutalement ce qu'elles étaient en train de construire.

Puis, soit Héloïse lui parlait de son nouveau projet de peinture, ou elle faisait une blague, ou elle l'embrassait, ou faisait tout autre chose, et Marianne laissait ses doutes de côté, au moins pour un temps.

_§§§§_

La première fois qu'elles firent l'amour ensemble fut là aussi une évidence, quelques semaines après leur premier baiser, c'était leur première fois à toutes les deux, et Marianne s'était sentie encore plus tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas que c'était possible.

_§§§§_

Marianne était en train de soupirer face à la masse de choses qu'il lui restait à réviser avant le prochain examen qu'elle avait à passer :

« Que je déteste la période des examens, marmonna-t-elle en voyant sa petite-amie se rapprocher d'elle pour lui faire un câlin.

Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de la serrer contre elle.

\- Allez, courage, on a presque fini, plus que quelques jours et c'est bon.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Marianne ne finisse par soupirer.

\- J'adorerais rester dans cette position toute la journée chérie, mais malheureusement, les vacances ne sont pas encore là, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire.

Héloïse bougea alors à regret.

\- M'en parle pas, il m'en reste encore trois à passer la semaine prochaine, j'en ai marre… Allez, je me lève, le travail va pas se faire tout seul, fit-elle avant d'embrasser Marianne. »

Celle-ci, toute à sa tâche, ne remarqua pas le retour de sa petite-amie quelques heures plus tard dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes deux.

En cette période d'examen, les deux femmes avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble dans l'appartement que louait Héloïse afin de pouvoir réviser au mieux ensemble, quant à M et Mme de Rohan, étant toujours en Bretagne, ils ne savaient rien de sa présence ici.

Et si elle-même n'avait pas dissimulé cette relation à ses parents, peut-être Marianne aurait-elle ressenti de l'amertume en y pensant.

Marianne sursauta en voyant ce que la jeune femme portait avec elle, à savoir des cookies et du chocolat chaud.

« Il est l'heure pour toi et moi de faire une pause, s'exclama Héloïse en débarrassant Marianne de ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, sous le regard circonspect de cette dernière.

\- Et… je peux savoir qui a décrété cela ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement, consciente qu'elle en avait effectivement besoin.

Sa compagne arbora un faux air pensif.

\- Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… Moi !

\- Oh alors dans ce cas-là j'imagine que je ne peux que m'y plier, répondit Marianne en souriant, avant de l'embrasser. »

Ses lèvres avait un goût de chocolat, du chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de boire, et la brune dut vraiment se forcer à s'arracher à ses bras, pour ne pas oublier sa propre boisson en train de refroidir, ainsi que les cookies qui allaient avec, souriant alors qu'elle entendait Héloïse se plaindre encore de ce qu'il leur restait à faire à toutes les deux avant d'être enfin en vacances.

Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi l'avenir serait fait, ni même comment les choses allaient évoluer par la suite, mais elle avait au moins une certitude.

Elle aimait Héloïse, et Héloïse l'aimait, et elles étaient heureuses ensemble.

Et personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever ça.

FIN.


End file.
